


Radiant

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [48]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>glowing</p>
<p>(Time's up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant

RADIANT  
 _glowing_

She feels dead. If the Kindred appeared at this very second, and shot her point blank in the face, she wouldn’t even blink. Her bones feel heavy and liquid, like her entire skeletal structure was replaced with molasses. She can’t think because her synapses were replaced with peach fuzz and mold. A small but determined knitting circle is using her optical nerves to make sweaters. And some douchebag is playing pop music too god damn loud. It’s not even a good song!

Jinx groans, burying her head under the pillow. But it’s no use. The melody is practically bleeding through her walls. She’s a second from deciding to commit violent and bloody murder, when she hears the unmistakable sound of singing. She knows that voice, incapable of carrying a tune and always breaking horrifically at high notes. It’s Lux. Lux is singing.

She sits up, sticking a pinkie into her ear and scraping away some earwax. She listens again. Yep. It’s definitely Flashlight. Throwing off her covers, she leaps to her feet and steps out the door. The music is coming from the living room. Huh. Jinx didn’t even know she had a stereo. Tiptoeing down the hallway, Jinx takes a look and finds Lux happily dancing around, a hairbrush held to her lips. She’s only wearing an over sized t-shirt and a pair of panties. Her change of clothes left forgotten on the couch.

“I’ve got a,” she sings, more sound than substance, “pair of eyes that they’re getting lost in!” She strides across the floor, swaying her hips. “They’re hypnotized by the way I’m walking!” She snaps her fingers and tiny sparks of light burst around her. “I’ve got them dazzled like a stage magician!” She points dramatically at the window. “When I point they look!” She flips her hair. “And when I talk they listen! Well!”

Jinx feels a grin spread across her lips, all exhaustion promptly forgotten. She joins in. “Everybody needs a friend!”

Lux starts, whipping around. She stops singing. She seems to stop breathing. She stares at Jinx, a mixture of embarrassment and confusion apparent on her face.

Jinx pays Lux no mind, continuing to sing. She makes a grand, sweeping gesture with her hand. “And I’ve got you, and you, and you!” She points to Lux, winking.

Lux colors a fantastic shade of red. A small, hesitant smile tugs at her lips.

“So many I can’t even name them!” Jinx throws open her arms. “Can you blame me? I’m too famous!” She then hugs herself, spinning on her heel.

Lux cannot help but giggle. She then takes a deep breath, recovering her wits, before raising her psuedo-mic and singing again. “Haven’t you noticed that I’m a star? I’m coming into view as the world is turning!”

She’s still way off key and unable to harmonize with Jinx. Neither care, grinning broadly at each other.

Lux offers her hand. “Haven’t you noticed I made it this far?” Jinx takes it. “Now, everyone can see me burning!” Lux pulls Jinx close and twirls her, causing Jinx to let out a startled yelp. “Now, everyone can see me burning!” Lux attempts to dip Jinx, but their legs tangle together. They end up falling to the floor in a messy heap. The stereo plays on. “Now, everyone can see me buuurn~ing!”

They stare blankly at each other, Lux straddling Jinx’s hip. There’s a moment of silence, the music ending, neither speaking. Then, Jinx snorts. A giggle bursts out of Lux’s throat. They start to smile, laughter spilling from their lips in trickles, in steady streams, before gushing out uncontrollably.

It’s like a goddamn movie, the way Lux throws her head back, the way her eyes squeeze shut, the way the sun chooses that exact second to shine. The light filters through the window, through the specks of dust, before settling in Lux’s hair. And Jinx feels her breath stutter. She feels her throat dry. Her laughter dies with a tiny, choking noise.

Oh. Fuck.


End file.
